A Match Made in the Stars
by heaven-sent-angel1
Summary: A princess, destined to become the most powerful ruler the Universe has ever wittnessed, & an arrogant prince. Will destiny push them together or does it have other plans. ur everyday serena and darien fanfic


Disclaimer: I don't own the charecters, I have only borrowed them for my own sadistic pleasure, don't sue me, only a waste of your time as well as my own. I do however own this story and whatever else I come up with, please don't take it.

* * *

**A Match Made in the Stars**

**Prologue**

The child shivered in the cool breeze. The leaves on the large trees shook with the strength of the wind that was building and the clouds were slowly rolling over in the sky. A storm was coming. They were known to last for days blocking out all lights in the sky for long periods at a time.

His ebony hair fell into his eyes as the young boy stood almost motionless on the soft grass. His naked feet muddy from the already damp grass and his long black pants had grass stains on the bottoms. His white shirt blew in the wind giving little protection and warmth from the forces of nature.

He shivered again, and yet stayed where he was. His head raised to the sky and a look of absolute wonder and amazement in his dark already knowledgeable blue eyes as they looked upon the event unfolding before him.

The sky above him was lit up with brilliance radiating from the silver sphere, within the black abyss, speckled with lights that glittered as if at a party of the Galaxy.

The full moon shone with a glow never seen before; emanating a power that made the whole Universe bow down before it.

The birth of a new heir. A newborn Princess. The ultimate ruler. A child who held the power and strength of the planets in her tiny hand. Whom with the power she held within herself would one day be able to destroy or protect the people she ruled over. All she had do...was grow up.

"Mummy?"

The child questioned, not letting his gaze fall from the glorious sight before him. An elegant woman moved from behind him and walked to her young son's side.

She smiled down at him, proud of his reverence towards the occasion, aware of his innocence and confusion towards what it meant and yet not surprised that he gave it the respect it deserved.

Her flowing gown was the colours of the rainbow, starting with red at the low-cut neckline and fading to pink, purple, blue, green and ending in a yellow orange sunset at the hem around her feet, clad in flat silver shoes that sparkled as if they held the shimmer of the stars within them. Her midnight black hair fell in wave's midway down her back and her beautifully tanned skin, complimented her playful green eyes. A simple golden grown adorned her head with glistening gems scattered over it. She hardly resembled the aging Queen she was, her youth and beauty shone from within her and her gentle nature was reflected in her smiling eyes.

"Yes my darling?"

The young Prince blinked and allowed his gaze to slowly move from the amazing sight he was witnessing, to his mother.

"When will we meet the new Princess Mummy?"

A deep chuckle was heard from behind the pair as the Terrain king strode up to his family and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. The king had aged greatly over the previous few years, his shoulder length white hair was combed back neatly and his face showed his old age clearly. His eyes however held the same mischievous twinkle as his wife's but were the deep ocean blue colour of his son's.

"Do not worry my son. You will meet the young Princess in due time. In fact her Presentation to the Royal Court is in one moon cycles time. Just enough time to allow her family to become acquainted with their new miracle."

He smiled proudly at his son and lovingly at his beautiful wife. Together they watched, as the moon shone for another hour. A sign to the planets that the new Princess had been born and that in exactly one months time she would be introduced to them.

Slowly the moons glow lessened and the clouds overtook the sky as the family moved from the flowering gardens of the palace and walked indoors for the night.

Above the Earth, a Queen watched the beautiful blue and green sphere in the sky. Her long silver hair in two buns on top of her elegant head with long flowing pigtails hanging from them with curls brushing against the marble floor beneath her bare feet. Her white shimmering gown clung to her glowing body as her delicate arms tenderly held her newborn baby girl wrapped in a glittering silver blanket. Her ice blue eyes looked down upon the young Princess with love and amazement, at the child who would one day, be the most powerful ruler ever to grace the Universe.

The infant gently opened her innocent blue eyes as she looked through dark lashes up at her mother. Already there were small soft white golden curls on her small head, her ruby lips perfected the image and she smiled a gummy smile at the woman laughing gently at her beautiful child's antics.

"I love you Serenity."

She whispered softly.

With that she held her baby up at surveyed the sight before them.

"Welcome to your new home my darling."

Showing her new child the area of which she would one day rule over.

Above them was the Earth, a storm was brewing on the surface near the palace and it was obvious it would last for many days. Off into the distance was the brilliant orange planet of Venus it shone brighter then any star in the sky, only being outdone by the power of the moon itself. Closer to the sun was the small blue planet of Mercury the oceans raged with the power the planet held over them. On the other side of the moon was the red planet of Mars the planet resembled the fiery spirits that the people had in them. Furthest from the moon was the planet Jupiter the large planet only a small disc in the distance.

On this very night each planet had a magnificent view of the Moon. A princess from each of these planets would make up her royal highness Serenity's inner court and her closest protectors.

Further from the moon, were the outer planets, only bright stars in the sky to the naked eye. The princesses of these planets would become the outer court of Serenity and would protect the solar system from outter evils.

The Queen stood on the large balcony holding her baby in her arms and smiled; she walked over towards a medium sized flower box with silver lilies; found only on the moon, but were yet to flower. She held one out to her daughter and tickled her small chubby face with it. The young Princess giggled and reached out, as her small fingers brushed against the closed petals of the flower it glowed with a silver aura and bloomed into a large dazzling lily that shone as had the moon previously.

Her mother watched on in awe as her day-old infant displayed an example of the incredible power she already held within her.

It had been foretold that Serenity would become the most powerful ruler the Universe would ever see, but the Queen had not been prepared for it at such an early stage of her life. She smiled; she knew this child would do great things and with that she turned, with the flower still clasped in her hand and her and her young child in her arms and wondered back inside to retire for the night.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for reading, please Review, I love to hear what people think of my writing and to know that I am not only writing this for my own enjoyment, I'm going to be a hypacrit and say that if I don't get enough reviews I'm not going to update, or at least not as offten, hearing what people think gives me motivation to write, I like knowing that somewhere someone is reading this.

I have just finished School and I have two weeks left of exams and then I will be free to do whatever I want and write till I have nothing else to write. I promise that my updates for this and all my other stories will come quicker when I have finished. Until then I will do my best to add more.

Please check out my other two fanfictions and R&R.

Hugs.

Heaven Sent Angel


End file.
